


Cemetery Run

by Dxlilith



Series: Little Sharp Noises [4]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Boys Kissing, Episode Tag: Fanged and Furious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: Tombstone after tombstone, Ethan runs through the graveyard, a muggy breeze caressing his face as he does. He can feel the sweat pooling in his hair and at the back of his shirt and the earth beneath his feet grows softer with every step. The fear of something hurting Sarah outweighs the dread of what exactly is hurting her from stopping him altogether.
Series: Little Sharp Noises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Cemetery Run

“That was fun.”

“You sure? You’re gripping the floor pretty tightly.” Sarah chuckles, taking a seat on Ethan’s window sill while said boy lies flat against his bedroom floor.

“Yeah.” He winces and stands up. “You should try flying with Rory. He _almost_ misses trees.”

“Maybe I should reschedule our flying lessons then...” Sarah says more to herself than Ethan. “Anyway, great time saving the day. As usual.”

“Yeah. Vampire car, that's gotta be up there in the weird scale, even for us.”

“Definitely.” Sarah smiles at Ethan awkward little grin. “You know, we could always practice driving in my car.”

“You still have it?”

“Yeah. I mean, it kinda just sits in my parent’s garage but yeah.”

“Yeah, I mean, I’d like that.” Ethan smiles brighter, the butterflies in his stomach practically slamming themselves against the lining.

"Perfect. We’ll set a date but in the meantime, I should get going. I haven't done all my homework yet."

"Oh, ohkay. I'll see ya tomorrow then?”

"See ya." She gives him a little wave before leaping out the window and flying off. Ethan stands in place, fantasizing about driving with Sarah without vampiric intervention. Then his phone goes off.

"Hello."

"Hey Ethan, is Benny with you? I wanted to tell him I cleaned up the car parts but he's not answering his phone."

"Rory, did Benny make you clean up the wreck?"

"Yeah. And I got it all sorted. Could you tell him that? My mom wants me home now cause it’s Dancing With The Stars night."

"Yeah, no problem Rory."

"Thanks." Rory ends the calls.

Ethan debates whether to call Benny and scold him for tricking Rory. He decides to head to his computer, sure to find Benny online. However, when Discord loads, Benny’s icon is set to offline. He thinks nothing of it, assuming he's helping his grandmother with something or his phone is dead like it always is. Ethan loads up Zomborg V.

* * *

“Ethan!” 

Ethan opens his eyes and stares up at his ceiling. Only his ceiling is missing and has been replaced by a pitch black sky with just a handful of stars poking through. He sits up slowly to take in his surroundings and is immediately struck by an icy chill. His bed sits in the middle of a cemetery, surrounded by tombstones and a creeping fog.

"What the..."

“ _ETHAN_ _HELP_ _ME_ _PLEASE!!!_ ” Ethan’s neck almost snaps in half with how fast he turns his head but all he can make out are more graves. 

The voice is unmistakably Sarah’s and upon recognition, Ethan breaks into a run in the general direction. Tombstone after tombstone, Ethan runs through the graveyard, a muggy breeze caressing his face as he does. He can feel the sweat pooling in his hair and at the back of his shirt and the earth beneath his feet grows softer with every step. The fear of something hurting Sarah outweighs the dread of _what exactly_ is hurting her from stopping him altogether.

"Ethan!" Her voice is close. 

Only several feet away towards a clearing, the land is bereft of grave markers, flowers, even grass. All that stands in the center is a large stone angel, it's massive size at least three times taller than him. He stops directly in front of its outstretched arms that plead for one last embrace. The angel's face is familiar, like a woman he must know but cannot recall her name. The stone itself is an alabaster with meticulously craved tears falling from her face. 

“I knew you’d come running for _Sarah_.” Ethan nearly faints at the sound of a new voice from behind the statue. 

“Benny? What’s going on? I thought...” Ethan is cut off by Benny grabbing him by the shirt with both hands and yanking him up so that only the tips of his toes touched the ground. 

“Aren’t you tired of this?” Benny seethes, his breath warming across Ethan’s face. Something uncoils in the pit of Ethan’s stomach, something akin to guilt. He attempts to push Benny away, he struggles and squirms, even digs his nails into the wrists holding him in place but Benny is immovable.

“Benny, what the hell is wrong with you?” Ethan locks eyes with Benny and realizes there's something wrong with them. They're too bright, too green, and too close. “What did you do to Benny!?” Ethan thrashes harder, this time kicking his feet into his captor’s shins but to no avail. “Where’s the real Benny?!”

“Right here.” Benny pushes forward so that his lips catch Ethan's completely by surprise. 

_It's just a dream_. Ethan thinks. Benny could only be kissing him if this were a dream. A dream Ethan hadn't had for a very long time. Not since discovering he was a seer and thrust into the fight against evil. He actually missed the mundane horror of dream-making out with his best friend. And maybe that's why he let's himself succumb, allowing Benny's tongue access into his mouth. Hands that once held his shirt now wrap around his throat and drag him deeper still, his own hands reaching out to shoulders to keep him from falling away. It's searing, burning Ethan's core white hot until he can hear himself moaning into the kiss and he prays he doesn't wake up with....

“Ethan! Time to wake up honey!” 

Ethan doesn't remember falling asleep at his desk but there he was. Sun shining through his window, his computer screen blank, and his neck killing him from the strain of having slept leaning forward the entire night.

"Come down and have some breakfast before you get ready!” His mother's voice calls from downstairs.

“Coming!” Ethan stretches out his arms and back, relishing in the pops and cracks. He stands from his desk and walks out of his room. He rubs the sleep from his eyes as he takes the stairs two at a time.

“I made your favorite.” Samantha Morgan stands in the center of the kitchen, a plate stacked high with blueberry pancakes held out towards her son.

“Thanks mom.” Ethan beams, taking the plate and setting it down on the kitchen island. He grabs the syrup bottle conveniently already placed near him and drenches his pancakes.

“You need all the strength you can take in for the days to come.”

“Mom?” Ethan stops midbite to look up at his mother. Something was off, different. It could be the dress she was wearing, dark blue with pale blue polka-dots. He’d never seen his mother wear polka dots before. Or it could be her hair. It seemed shorter, darker even, curlier than he’s used to seeing. But it’s her eyes that make him put his fork down.

“Oh, you’re stronger than I hoped. Good.” The woman who now only vaguely looks like his mother says. She approaches Ethan slowly, her hands held out on either side of her as if to not startle him. When she stands directly across from Ethan on the other side of the island, he sees a completely different woman. Her hair is cut very short but thick curls surround her head like a crown and her eyes are large and owlish and the brightest green he has ever seen. She’s much paler than his mom and younger too.

“Who...who are you?”

“Can you see me Ethan Morgan?” The woman looks down at her hands and body before bringing her bright green eyes back onto him.

“Yeah. Did you hurt my mom?” He asks softly. It’s perfunctory because his senses are still very calm and in fact, find this woman to carry a rather soothing aura. Logically his brains warns that this could be a trick but his seer abilities have yet to prove him wrong.

“Of course not. This was the only way I could get through to you, for now anyway.”

“Who are you? What do you want from me?”

“I need you to protect...”

“ _EEEE-THAN_."

Ethan willfully, truthfully, actually wakes up. He is also hanging off his bed. Half of his body on the floor with his bed sheets wrapped around him like a dying man clinging to a sinking ship, keeping him in place. Benny looms over him with a huge grin on his face.

“Morning sunshine.” He holds out a hand to help Ethan stand up. "Did I interrupt a vision?"

"No, it was...” Ethan detangles himself from his sheets, spinning in place several times. “Just a weird dream."

"Weirder than the one where you have fish for hands?" Benny holds his hands up and wiggles them.

"A little less." Once he is fully detangled, Ethan chucks his sheets back onto his bed and turns back to Benny. "How much did I oversleep?"

"We got twenty minutes before the first bell."


End file.
